Giygas
Giygas (also known as Giegue, and alternatively, Gyiyg) is an alien of unknown origin. During his rule, he was known most commonly as the Embodiment of Evil. Background Pre-Slide War Giygas was raised in his infancy by two humans, George and Maria, after the two were abducted in 1906. After George had escaped back to Earth, he began studying the powers of Giygas' alien race, known as PK (psychokinesis). Years later, Giygas would eventually find out that this information was researched by the human race, and suspect that, with the information, they would use it to attack his homeworld. Giygas then invaded Earth with a large number of forces in order to prevent what he thought would happen. After Ninten and his friends encounter Giygas, they are informed by the consciousness of Maria that he cannot be hurt by normal means, and that in order to defeat him, they must sing the Eight Melodies, a lullaby sung to him during his infancy. After the melodies are sung, the emotional stress eventually becomes too much for Giygas to handle, and he retreats with the promise of invading again. Giygas, as promised, invades once again, but travels ten years into the future. To see further into the future, Giygas uses a machine known as the Apple of Enlightenment. In the future, he witnesses his defeat at the hands of another group of four, and travels into the past and takes over from there in an attempt to prevent his defeat. This fails, however, as Ness, as well his friends, defeat Giygas with the assistance of everyone the group encountered during their journey. Giygas is never seen or heard from again. Post-Slide War A group of Starmen who survived the conflict gather at an abandoned research facility. There, they try to figure out a way to resurrect Giygas. While at the research facility, they discover a prototype machine specifically designed to completely revive any fallen being-- at the cost of another life. One of the Starmen then volunteers to be sacrificed to resurrect Giygas. The machine is powered on, and Giygas is once again made manifest as the volunteering Starman dies out. The power required to resurrect Giygas was enough to destroy the machine; the leftover parts of it were then used to construct a catalyst for Giygas' power to create armies. One being in particular that was created was Gold Starman, who would later become one of the most powerful Starmen in existence, alongside Starman Alpha and Starman Beta. After his resurrection, Giygas then decides to invade Earth-- specifically, the Earth located in the "canon" universe. The Earth had been recovering from the Slide War at the time; Giygas saw this as a perfect opportunity to strike. As a result of their invasion, they dealt heavy damage to the already war-stricken planet, leaving many of the cities in ruin and taking a large number of lives. Much later, Gold Starman, along with Alpha, Beta, and the army of Starmen he leads, rebelled against Giygas, realizing the tragedies they caused. His army battled against Giygas', leaving few survivors on both sides, but eventually defeating Giygas once again. He was sealed inside an artifact and buried in the deepest parts of the earth. Role in Plot Legacy of the User Battle Force Although initially not seen directly in the story, Giygas, as well as his forces, can be seen in many of Gold Starman's flashbacks. Later in the story, Sabinus Laurentius finds an artifact containing a dark energy sealed inside; the mere presence of it being enough to fill the atmosphere with dread. His first attempt to awaken the energy in it and transfer it to a body ended in failure, as the body was too heavy for it to possess. He tries again, this time, with a slimmer body taking the place of the previous one. As the energy enters into the body, it begins to shift into an alien-like form, much like how Giygas first appeared. The Embodiment of Evil himself is then fully resurrected. The Magician Order asks for his assistance in universal domination, and in return, Giygas asks them to fulfill his goal as well: Revenge against Gold Starman, as well as any other of his rebelling allies who are still alive. Striking an agreement, both forces unite. After the fall of the Magician Order's major leaders, Giygas continued his original plan of revenge, and was able to trap Gold Starman, along with Starman Alpha, Starman Beta, and Starman Zeta. The rest of the User Battle Force went to assist them after finding they still haven't came back. They eventually all make it out of Giygas' dimension and back to their own. Giygas himself, on the other hand, relocates along with his forces, preparing to strike against the User Battle Force again when the time comes... A World Without Music Giygas has appeared once again to taunt and belittle the heroes, proclaiming that he will come back stronger than ever before. It is also revealed that he is currently preparing a newer, more advanced army of aliens and robots. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Incomplete. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:EarthBound